


Alpha and Omega

by Lynxphilia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Thorin, BEHOLD THE SMUT, Eventual Thorin/Fili/Kili, F/M, I just went with it, M/M, Omega!Kili, Queen!Reader, omega!Fíli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynxphilia/pseuds/Lynxphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a World of Kings and Princes, Alphas and Omegas...you are the Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will *hopefully* soon add another chapter to this...sometime soon.

Kili walked in with two trays of food to see both his lovers still sleeping, Y/N’s h/c ears flitted as she awoke, her e/c eyes opening only to reclose as she stretched. Fili who had been her cushion moaned groggily and stretched as well, his abdomen clenching and unclenching… Y/N mewled and reached up to lick the underside of her Omega’s jaw, Fili’s chest rumbled as he purred and stroked behind her left ear.

 

“Uncle’s upset.” Kili spoke, looking away from the two and setting the food at the foot of the bed.

 

“How so?” Fili asked, he reached for the raspberry tart and smiled as he bit into it.

 

“Because we kept Y/N from him last night, I told him it was our turn and he…might have nipped me.” Kili had said the last part as a barely there whisper, as he leaned down to lug off his boots, Y/N and Fili caught sight of the two inch gash on his right ear. The blood had dried but his ear hardly moved at all, Y/N crawled over to him and gently licked at his ear. He winced but otherwise let her continue on, Kili smiled and stroked his fingers through her hair as she cleaned his wound.

 

“Let him be upset, it  _was_  our turn and he knows it.” Fili retaliated, he begun to eat the sausage Kili had brought along with other various bits and bobs.

 

“He is the Alpha you know, we can’t just mouth off to him as we used to.” Y/N had cleaned the wound and licked under Kili’s jaw as she did with his brother. Fili shrugged from where he sat at the headboard, the thick duvet bunched around his hips, he remained unclothed due to….activities of the previous night, as did Y/N. She continued to nip at him submissively before Kili softly bit her ear, “Eat, Love. We’ll play later.” Kili promised, she nodded and sat back at the headboard, draping the duvet over her hips and leaving her chest bare. Kili swallowed thickly at the sight of his brother and shared consort sitting naked with only the blanket covering them. To distract himself he picked up some food and begun to eat, the food sliding down his throat dryly.

 

“Did you bring anything to drink, brother?” Fili asked, voicing what Y/N had been thinking.

 

“I asked the servants to bring ale and orange juice for Y/N.” Kili answered, passing the fruit to Y/N. Dwarrows didn’t especially care for fruits or vegetables but Y/N had quite the taste for citrus fruits so the House of Durin had specially imported fruits just for her. Y/N leaned toward Kili and licked his cheek, feeling the coarse hair on her tongue made lewd thoughts appear in her head.

 

“If we are to have company, Y/N should have to cover herself then….” Fili said regrettably and reached to the floor grabbing the first shirt his hand came into contact with, which just happened to be his, and helped Y/N to dress.

 

“Why should we dress her when we all know that is going to come off once we finish eating?” Kili asked through a mouthful of meat pie, the juices had spilled out of the corners of his mouth and ran to his chin. Y/N couldn’t control herself as she kneeled beside Kili and licked the gravy off her lovers’ face, as she kneeled the duvet fell to the bed…leaving her behind fully exposed to an unexpected Fili. The blonde heir kneaded the two globes of flesh in his large calloused hands; Y/N mewled and attached her lips to Kili’s. Kili moaned in surprise, his tail flicking and curling behind him; Y/N’s own furry tail had curled around Fili’s right hand and tightened around it as he licked a long and slow stripe from her puckered hole to her clitoris. Y/N’s hands tightened in the material over Kili’s thighs when there was a knock on the door,

 

“Master Kili?” A voice sounded through the door.

 

“A..ah…moment.” Kili voiced, his words jumbled as he gave Y/N a sloppy kiss. Fili released Y/N’s lovely arse and pulled her to his chest, raising the duvet over her hips and giving her an opened mouth kiss as Kili opened the door only enough that he could retrieve whatever the servant had brought. Y/N moaned as she tasted herself on Fili’s lips and tongue, Kili mumbled his thanks and closed the door once more, locking it and returning to the bed with a tray piled with various bottles of different shapes and sizes. Y/N had begun to comb her fingers through Fili’s unruly hair, the tresses tangled and curled, and begun to rebraid them.

 

“Don’t bother, Love; they’ll be undone once more.” Fili smiled, pecking her nose and nuzzling her cheek appreciatively. Y/N nodded and spoke;

 

“After then?” She asked. Fili nodded and accepted the two bottles Kili passed over. One had the sweet-sour smell of oranges to which Fili wrinkled his nose, Y/N gave him a glare as she took the bottle from him and drinking the fluid. Fili smiled and drank the other, the alcohol sliding smoothly down his throat and leaving a sight tingle on his tongue. Kili had taken off his shirt and finished about half of the ale before he sat next to Y/N, trapping her between the two princes. The bed was big enough for them to all fit, plus another, having two king sized beds pushed together and draped with the softest silks and furs they could find.

They continued to eat in comfortable silence, nips, licks, and kisses exchanged in the process. There was another knock at the door and a burly voice called from behind it;

 

“Kili, Fili?” The voice called,

 

“Come in, Dwalin.” Fili answered, downing his ale and letting out a small belch.

 

“Oh for Mahal’s- forget it, here.” Dwalin cried, covering his forehead with his hand and throwing the fair sized envelope onto Kili’s lap and leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

“Always a pleasure, Master Dwalin!” Kili called as he picked up the envelope,

 

“What’s that?” Fili asked, Y/N had nuzzled her way into his shoulder and curled around his arm.

 

“It’s from Uncle.” Kili answered, ripping open the package,

 

“ _Fili, today you are to attend a trade meeting with myself, Master Balin, Master Dwalin, and the advisors of the Iron-Hills._

_Be in the advisor room no later than noon._

_Leave Y/N with Kili._

_Bring Y/N to my chambers as soon as Fili returns._

_-Thorin_ ” Y/N whined and clutched her arms around Fili’s tighter, Fili let out a groan and threw his head back,

 

“A stupid trade meeting? Mahal, are you serious?” Fili nearly yelled,

 

“That’s what it says.” Kili looked at him apologetically,

“What time is it now?” Fili asked,

 

“Um…about 9;30 I’d say.” Fili looked down at Y/N and captured her lips in a rough, dominating kiss.

 

“That leaves just enough time to have some fun.” The golden-haired prince answered, pulling his thin shirt off Y/N. “Kili, clean off the bed and get the slick.” The younger prince obeyed, putting the empty dishes on the bedside table. He opened the top drawer and pulled out the first vial his hand came into contact with, he uncorked the top and the fresh smell of grass and wet dirt filled his nose. He smiled and returned to the bed to find Fili and Y/N writhing against each other, Fili had her wrists pinned down over her head and her legs were wrapped securely around his hips. Fili’s lips trailed down Y/N’s neck to her shoulder, over her swollen nipples, down her stomach, and to her dripping heat. Her scent flooded the room and brought Kili to harden. Her mewls and whimpers filled Kili’s ears as he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, he could watch but he couldn’t touch…not until Fili was sated.

 

“K-Kili…” Y/N gasped, he looked to her to see her hand reached out as if drawing him in. Kili glanced to his older brother who nodded in return, Fili’s tongue circled around her clit and dipped into her to taste her sweet juice. Y/N moaned and bucked off the bed as Fili inserted a finger, no matter how many times both brothers and their uncle had filled her, she was still as tight as a virgin Queen. Kili kneeled at the edge of the bed and gently took her hands into his, the slick completely forgotten next to them. Y/N panted into Kili’s mouth and she took his hands into hers, “Kiss me…ah…please.” Kili obeyed and gently pressed his lips to hers. He coaxed her open slowly, their lips moving languidly against one another. She gasped as Fili drove four fingers into her, then moaning as he began stretching them and pumping his wrist.

 

“Kili.” The young prince looked up at the call of his name, Fili was looking at him with such intensity that he wanted to cower submissively and have his older brother pound into him.

 

“Yes, Fili.” There was a string of saliva hanging down from Kili’s lip to Y/N’s that had Fili bucking against the bed.

 

“Prepare me.” Kili nodded and gave Y/N one last kiss before situating himself behind his brother, he pulled the Durin heir to his knees and licked languorously at his puckered hole. Fili moaned into Y/N and the young Queen arched off the bed with a shout, the smell of her orgasm had Kili biting down possessively on his brothers arse. Fili was panting into the duvet as Kili began to work in his tongue and fingers, Kili continued to thrust his oiled fingers into his Omega until he was so open he was gaping when empty.

 

“Are you ready, my King?” Kili purred as he stroked Fili’s tail and ran his lips up Fili’s spine and across his shoulder.

 

“Yes! Yes, please!” Fili pleaded, Y/N was quickly recovering and touching herself as she watched the Brothers of Durin have at each other.

 

“What do you think, my Queen, is he ready?” Kili asked Y/N, her movements stilled before she answered;

 

“Fuck him while he fucks me.” A Queen’s wish never goes unanswered in the Line of Durin, Fili situated himself at Y/N’s entrance and pushed himself into the hilt in one thrust. Y/N moaned loudly as she threw her head back, Kili continued to tease his elder brother by shallowly thrusting his cock head in his brothers crevice.

 

“Please, do not tease me brother!” Kili obeyed once more by thrusting himself into his brothers hole,

 

“You are tight, my King. I thought you’d be looser, with me stretching you every waking hour.” Fili groaned and tried to thrust in pace with Kili. Instead Kili took over the tempo by going hard and fast, Fili would thrust into Y/N before rolling back onto his brothers’ cock . Kili grazed over the one spot inside Fili that had him seeing stars, his eyes rolled back and he shot his load into Y/N. Y/N mewled at the feeling and Fili went limp against Kili, Kili chuckled and lay Fili on the bed. Slowly pulling him out of Y/N that had her whimpering and pulling himself out of his brothers red arse that had Fili moaning lewdly. Kili leaned over Y/N, his cock hard against her abdomen, “May I finish you, m’lady?” Kili asked, his teeth nipping at Y/N’s neck and lips.

 

“Yes.” With that one word, Kili thrust home. Y/N moaned loudly with her eyes rolled back and her back arched gloriously. Fili panted and tried to regain his breath as his Omega and Queen rutted against each other furiously. Kili planted his hands above Y/N’s head whereas Y/N’s hands were scratching marks onto Kili’s back. Y/N’s cheeks flushed and her abdomen began retracting and expanding as her release drew near once more,

 

“Come for us, our beautiful Queen.” Fili whispered hoarsely next to Y/N’s ear. Y/N gasped and tangled one of her hands in Fili’s hair, she whimpered and groaned; all the while tugging on the golden princes’ hair. Kili’s thrusts had started to become choppy and rough as he fought back his own release, Kili knew better than to come before a Queen. Both princes attached their lips to Y/N’s neck and licked off the sweet scented sweat that begun run off her.

 

“Fili! Kili!” She shouted as she came undone, her passage tightening around Kili’s erection. Kili groaned into Y/N’s neck and spent himself deep inside Y/N, Fili moaned at the show before him. Kili thrusted in slowly as to prolong his Queens’ release, eventually he pulled free with a wet, slick noise and collapsed on Y/N’s right side.

 

“What…what time is it?” Kili asked,

 

“I dunno and I don’t care.” Fili replied as he snuggled into Y/N’s side.

 

“You will care when Uncle has you by your ear…” Kili reminded, Fili groaned and sat up. Long marks ran down Fili’s back from the scratching of Y/N. “Your back is a mess.”

 

“Good.” Y/N replied sleepily, she gently ran her hands over Fili’s lower back and he jumped at the unexpected contact. “You must be going, my Prince.” She purred and stroked his furry golden tail once more before yawning.

 

“You will be the Death of me, my Queen.” Fili replied and placed a chaste kiss upon Y/N’s cheek. “Would you mind rebraiding my hair?” Fili whispered,

 

“As long as Prince Kili assists me.”

 

“With pleasure my Love.” The three shared a kiss before helping Fili to get ready for his advisor meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second installment of 'Alpha and Omega'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! sorry about not posting- i hope y'all enjoy this next chapter, there are more notes at the bottom.
> 
> Love ya!
> 
> -xx

Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, sits unhappily in his chair by the fire. He’s glaring daggers at the flames as he looks, for the millionth time, at the clock ticking on the stone wall- it’s only ten o’clock. He has no right to be mad- he doesn’t, he knows that it was Fili’s and Kili’s turn with their Queen. Ever since her first heat, Thorin hadn’t been able to share her with anyone else in his bed- an Alpha’s instinct he supposed, considering that Fili and Kili were able to share her with no real fights. A charred log collapses and sends up a wave of burning ashes and smoke, Thorin sighs again and stares at the flame.

 

-

 

“It’s only 9;30, brother, why not indulge in a bath?” Kili asks as he starts combing through Fili’s golden hair, there are some knots but surprisingly its tangle free.

  
“Come now- you know that a bath will last longer than noon.” Fili reprimands, Kili ducks his head as his cheeks colour.

 

“Not if you are the only one, Y/N wanted to wash you last night remember? Before you distracted her.” Kili teases, Y/N is currently finishing her breakfast and her ears perk up as she hears her name. “Right, My Queen?” Kili asks, Fili looks to her with raised eyebrows.

 

“It was a welcome distraction.” she replies, Kili’s eyes fell, “but I had wanted to wash you.” her voice is sure and borderline demanding, as if she’s daring Fili to refuse. 

 

“Of course, My Queen.” Fili bows his head and Y/N gently nips his ear in promise. She looks to Kili fondly and he relishes in the look, Kili calls servants to fill the tub and soon they are all sitting in the rather large bathroom. It’s a simple round tub with a raised ledge that is a perfect level to sit at but still be able to wash someone in the tub. Y/N sits with towels and soaps, dressed in a simple silk bathrobe, it’s sheer enough to see through. Kili sits on the other side of the tub, near Fili’s right shoulder, he too has soaps but he also has the dagger that they use to trim beards and mustaches. Fili sinks into the bath with a groan, the warm water soothing on his aching muscles and he closes his eyes. As he settles Y/N begins to soak his hair and Fili relaxes as Kili lathers the soap and spreads it over Fili’s chest and shoulder, soon the room is a steamy pot of mint, jasmine, and the slick of a Queen. The scent has both Fili and Kili hypersensitive, every small tug on Fili’s hair makes his cock jerk in the water and the feeling of warm water cooling on his skin has Kili wanting to get fucked. Meanwhile, Y/N knows exactly what she’s doing; she’s winding her boys up for an intense session of rut that will leave Fili sated until she returns from Thorin’s chambers. She tilts FIli’s head back to rinse his hair of soap and as his ears are submerged she leans over and kisses him soundly. His mouth opens willingly as she licks into his mouth and takes control of the kiss. Kili wants to moan at the sight but he keep swatching and continues to wash Fili’s body. Fili groans as Kili’s magical fingers press sporadically at random places on his back and shoulder, his mouth is swollen and wet and he can feel Y/N’s breasts- her nipples pert with the cooling water. He imagines sucking them into his mouth, pulling out a sweet almost viscous liquid- the fluid spreading over his tongue- he comes in the water with a muffled shout and both Kili and Y/N bite their lips before exchanging glances. FIli’s chest heaves and he sits up slowly- ears draining of water as his hair is stuck to his neck and back. He looks to Y/N and pulls her into his lap before kissing away her protests of ‘ _ being pulled into a watery abyss _ ’. Kili watches with waves of jealousy coursing through his veins, Y/N senses his discomfort and pulls away from FIli to embrace Kili and pull him into the tub as well. She giggles as KIli smiles, finally, and sits in front of her, kissing her languidly. 

 

“Now we’ll never get clean.” Fili muses, 

 

“Don’t worry Omega.” Y/N replies, fili bows his head, almost tucking his chin underneath her chin. She takes the soap in her hands and creates a white lather, Kili sits behind her and takes a cloth, covering the cloth in the soap before beginning to wash Y/N’s back. Kili savoured every light touch of the skin, putting complete focus into kneading and massaging her back he didn’t even notice that Y/N let out a fresh gush of slick. It made the water seem hotter and even the steam held the taste of her. FIli was purring under Y/N’s fingers who was half humping and rubbing against him, Kili rinsed off the jasmine scented soap and pressed a butterfly kiss to the middle of her back. Kili moved back and watched as Y/N cleaned Fili’s hair, her own was wrapped in a loose bun. It wouldn’t need to be washed until the next day- it was a job that usually was left up the alpha. Thorin. Sometimes both Omega’s wished that they’d be the one who groomed their Queen, washing her was the only option they were left with. She had Fili step out of the tub and dry off, he watched as she began to clean Kili’s hair. There was an underlying low buzz of jealousy but it was subdued by the lingering scent of Y/N on his drying body. Kili purred beneath her fingers, his erection forgotten as it bobbed in the water, she cooed at him and encouraged for him to take a nipple into his mouth. All the while still washing his hair and cleaning his skin, Kili suckled languidly, biting at the nipple and licking at her wet skin. The scent of slick became stronger and finally Kili was deemed clean enough, both Kili and Y/N stepped out of the tub. Still dressed in her wet gown, the fabric clung to her almost hairless body, it glistened on every curve and bump of her body. Fili stood at almost equal height with the Queen, he stripped her of the robe and slowly began to dry her body, his hands often straying to touch her baby soft skin only a matured Queen could give. “Sit.” she commanded Fili, he knelt in front of her- facing away from her as she began to comb out the small tangles in his hair. Kili sat next to Fili, a towel draped over his knees and his head bowed to his chest. In almost record time she had braided his hair and had him stand so she could re-braid his beard. “Get dressed, it is almost time for you to go.” he obeyed with a nod of his head and left to the bedroom. Y/N sat behind Kili, he held his head high, chin parallel to the floor. Kili let his eyes fall shut as Y/N worked her fingers through his hair, braiding his hair in the simple design that he favoured. When she finished, he stood taller than her, she tipped his chin up from where it lay against his chest, she took his chin in both hands and rubbed her thumb against his stubble. He quirked a smile as he watched her, his hands coming to rest on her ‘wide’ hips. “You're as attractive as your brother, as your uncle.” she whispered, “I adore you just as much as I do them.” she kissed him fully on the lips, letting his tongue enter her mouth. Both pink muscles dancing in the space between them, he pulled her closer, one arm wrapping around her lower back and holding her flush against him. 

 

“I want you.” he breathed. “Let me have you.” his eyes wild and desperate. She swallowed thickly.

  
“Kili..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while, and this chapter is actually late- but hey, i posted so...  
> School is letting out in like two days so hopefully i will regain some sort of imagination and integrity, i honestly dont know what i am going to do with this fic, seeing as it was originally supposed to be a one-shot but oh whale.
> 
> Please do comment some requests, i would love to hear them.  
> Until next time,
> 
> -Lynx


End file.
